Untitled I
by Tinker J
Summary: j/c and Seven spent some time in the messhall...


Disclaimer: Disclaim what?! This piece of mine?

Note: I wrote it during law class at around 7pm on a reall boring and grey day in Berlin. So… don't expect to much. A friend of mine read

it and forced me to put it on the net (although we couldn't decide on a title). So here we (the story and I) are…

"Untitled I"ãby danaH

"Captain, explain your activity," Seven of Nine demanded rather than asked. She was standing in the

messhall in front of two humans playing some kind of a board game. 

"Why, Seven. How nice of you to pay us a visit," Chakotay replied instead of the addressed Janeway,

but never taking the eyes of the board.

"Yea," Janeway chimed in, "you'd think the Borg had assimilated everything about human leisure time."

She moved a white playing piece, took a black one of the board and grinned triumphantly at Chakotay.

She leaned over the table towards him. "I can hear my bathtub on the holodeck calling my name," she

whispered into his ear.

He was prepared for her warm breath in his ear and her lovely scent in his nose. Theoretically.

Practically he had to swallow anyway. "Dream on, Kathryn," was all his voice would allow without giving

awaytoo much to the woman still invading his personal space. 

"Oh, I will."

Both had forgottenabout Seven still there and studying their most intriguing behavior. Until she

cleared her voice in a polite way the Doctor had shown to her. The two at the table became conscious

of their surrounding at once. Janeway sat back in her chair.

"Your turn, Commander."

"Aye, Captain." That earned him one of her mild death glares. 

"Captain, I 'm still in need of an explanation," Seven reminded them.

"Seven, loosen up a little. We're on a break until tomorrow 1700 hours. If you have any urgent

questions Commander Tuvok will be of assistance,"she explained, never taking her eyes of Chakotay's

fingers hovering over the black pieces. "Nooo, Chakotay!" she almost jumped out of her chair.

"Yes, Kathryn?" he asked in an innocent voice but nevertheless taking one of the taller white pieces."

You were saying?"

"Hmpf, I just told Seven you'd tell her what we're doing here," she said looking like a sulking

14-teen-year-old. 

Cute, was the word Chakotay had in mind when he looked at his friend and Captain. He had to get rid

of Seven. Quickly. "Okay, it's the old version of chess. One square board dividedinto 64 white and

black squares. Each square being next to a square of different color. Two players with 16 pieces who

move their playing pieces according to fixed rules across the board in an attempt to checkmate their

opponent's king." It was a difficult task to look at Seven and Janeway at the same time. 

"Hmm hmm," agreed Janeway intelligently. But Seven was not about to leave.

"I see. What is the purpose of this game?" This time Janeway looked up.

"The purpose," Janeway started trying to suppress a grin, "is to relax and for her to win so she'll get

a bubble bath with his hot water rations." She looked back onto the board and moved one of the white

pieces.

"I see." Seven gave the impression to think about it. She turned around. Chakotay opened his mouth to

wish her a 'good night' when she back to the pair again. 

"Commander, what will you get in case you win?" 

"My personal slave for the next two weeks who'll have to do whatever I want her to," he winked

towards a grumbling Janeway. "And she'll have to live with only one cup of coffee a day," he added

almost loosing it when she grimaced visibly at that thought.

"So it would be beneficial for the Captain and crew if you win, Commander." Ever the Doctor's pupil,

it was not a question.

"You could say that," Chakotay replied. "And I intend to win." He received a smoldering glance from

Janeway which Seven noticed immediately. 

"Good. I take it it's your turn, Commander?" The former Borg asked the man who was looking up at

her slightly confused. 

"Right."

With that Seven leaned towards the table and moved one of the black- Chakotay's-pieces. 

The two at the table followed her movements with their eyes. Then it dawned on them. The corners of

Chakotay's mouth turned upwards into an evil grin, Janeway's eyes widened in realization. She saw her

boat sinking.

"You can't do that, Seven!" she almost pleaded.

"Says who? Checkmate, Kathryn," Chakotay replied in a smooth but dangerous sounding voice. Now

Janeway's fear was apparent.

"Why, Captain. You would think you know that a move like this is legal in this game," Seven stated. "I

believe you lost and the game is herewith over. Have a good night," with that she turned around and

walked towards the door. She'd have to go and tell the Doctor. He would be proud as well as the rest

of the crew. She was almost at the door when she heard first Kathryn Janeway's fuming and then

Chakotay's amused voice.

"I won't do it, Chakotay! No way! It's not fair!" 

"Kathryn, you lost. I want you to be at my door in 30 minutes."

"Get a maid, Chakotay!"

"But I already have one for the next two weeks. And a beautiful one, if I may say so."

"You may not!" Janeway said furiously and got up to leave. Reaching the door and Seven she death

glared her and Chakotay once more before she left. Outside she could hear Chakotay's laughter and

found a big grin on her face. "We'll see who is gonna win this round, Mister."

Ende

Liked it, hated it? [Drop me a line][1].

   [1]: mailto:cpt_veggiedana@hotmail.com



End file.
